A Cure For Blindness
by ArchAngelDuke
Summary: Duke's take on what it is to be really blind. And more relentless rants on things that annoy him. Let's jus say my inner Duke wants to nag. LOL
1. A cure for blindness

What is it to be blind? Lots of people are blind, but yet they see right through deceit and lies. they see through tall tales and fairy tales. into reality and into the surreal. How come they see those things and I can't? I've asked myself that many nights and yet I haven't yet received an answer. Why? Why is it so hard to admit to blindness? That you are so ignorant to see something so wonderful, so surreal, is right there within your grasps? Is it so hard to admit to that you can't see your own two feet in front of yourself?  
  
Countless nights pass, and I wonder these things. Sleepless, restless nights pass, and I wonder these.  
  
When I first looked at you Wildwing, I saw a kid who didn't know what he got himself into, a kid following his last dream that he could hold onto in a decaying world, a kid and his kid brother. That's all I saw. Damn, was I blind. too blind I suppose, too blind to see the resemblance. You know, between you and him.  
  
I swear it on my good eye Wing, when you first put on that mask, it was as if I was swept away back to my childhood stories, back to my childhood dreams.every kid's dream.  
  
To meet Drake Ducaine.  
  
Him, the one and only. People talk things, people say things they don't mean, but I tell you this now. you looked like him. That statue. the statue in the middle of the city. you were him. and yet I was still blind. Too damn blind to see.  
  
And the funny thing is, everyone else was blind too. Except Nosedive. he saw through it all and he believed in you, and he still does. Wing, is it that hard to see? Are you as blind as me?  
  
Maybe. I'm not that blind. took me long enough to open my eyes.  
  
But. Wing? When will you open yours? 


	2. Another thing I find blinding

Another thing I find blinding. P-R-I-D-E.  
  
  
  
In the dictionary the definition of pride is placed as is - A: the quality or state of being proud: as a : inordinate self-esteem : example, being conceited. B: a reasonable or justifiable self-respect. C: delight or elation arising from some act, possession, or relationship parental/loving/sibling pride  
  
  
  
Some would find pride blinding. Taking so much self-gratification into their own work, that they can't see the flaws they've bestowed upon themselves and/or others. I find it blinding at times. And I admit it, I can be blind too when it comes to certain things, but, certain things can make you so happy, you don't care if your blind. All I have to say is: "Some people are only too lucky to find things like that."  
  
What am I proud of? Being alive? Yeah. Shamelessly I am. I'm amazed of how long I've lived, even though I'm not really in one piece, but that's not the point I'm getting at here. When I think about it, what I'm proud about is how I turned myself around for the greater good. It makes me proud of what I can do as a person and what I can contribute to the world and the people around me.  
  
Now ask yourself this: "What makes you proud?"  
  
Think about that. Take a moment to think about what makes you proud. Not what makes your parents proud, not what makes your teachers proud, you. What makes you proud of being who you are! Whatever makes you proud is something special and no one can take that away from you. Am I right?  
  
Pride. Pride comes with dignity. Dignity is enveloped into self-esteem and it's all connected together. Pride connects to value. You have pride in what you value? Don't you? Don't you pride in yourself and what you do? And doesn't that make you feel good about yourself? Isn't that self-esteem? Heh.  
  
I said before, that pride was blinding. And I don't take that back. Pride is a gift, that inch of encouragement that you need everyday to get by. Yet, pride also bite the hand that feeds it if the user takes in too much and then pride becomes conceit. Dangerous to play with, isn't it? In the end, most can overcome the blindness and mature, but also, others can subside to the darkness, as I would like to place it, and suffer from a case of over-inflated ego, and be lost with in the fog self-conceit and self-pride to even see what before their blinded eyes.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- Duke L'Orange is owned by Disney, and Disney owns everyone.  
  
Warning- More "duke's rants on [enter random annoyance here] " will return. 


End file.
